


A Left Turn

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes clean and his relationship with Steve takes a left turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Left Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii-Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 4. This is a sequel to [Traffic Jam](http://archiveofourown.org/works/193510) which I wrote for Day 2.

“What is your problem?” Steve asked in exasperation, gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“If I have a problem—and I don’t—it would be you,” Danny snapped. “Even Mother Theresa would have a problem being stuck in enclosed spaces with you.”

Danny almost felt bad about the flash of hurt that crossed Steve’s face at his words but he pushed it aside. He was too miserable to worry about it. He really hadn’t thought things through very well yesterday. He’d been nearly gleeful this morning when Steve took the keys from him but that glee had quickly turned to lust when Steve had touched the steering wheel. Just thinking about his come streaked across it had made him instantly hard.

Danny was really starting to think that he’d pissed off the wrong voodoo priestess because this was the second day in a row that he had been painfully hard for hours with no relief. He’d been stuck in the car with Steve crisscrossing the island tracking down leads and all he could do was watch Steve’s hands on the wheel. It was making him even more short tempered than usual.

Suddenly Steve made an unexpected left turn and the car swerved off the highway and onto a dirt road. The turn was so sharp that Danny had to hold on to keep from smashing against the window.

“What the hell!” Danny shouted.

Steve slammed on the breaks, coming to an abrupt stop, causing Danny to fly forward against the dash.

Once he was sure they were stopped Danny turned and pointed angrily at Steve. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“What have I done?” Steve asked.

“Well for starters you nearly sent me through the windshield.”

“No. Before that. You were pissed long before I pulled over.” Steve said his own voice rising.

“You call that pulling over? Stunt drivers in Hollywood are more careful.” Danny exclaimed.

“Danny,” Steve said warningly. “If you don’t tell me what’s going on--”

“Nothing is going on!” Danny interrupted. “I’m sorry that my idea of a good time is not being trapped with you. And you know what? Normal people wear shirts. They don’t just go about their business shirtless for hours at a time. You do not interview witnesses shirtless it’s just not respectful.”

“This is about yesterday?” Steve asked incredulously. “You know that woman needed a shirt.”

“And you couldn’t find another one?” Danny yelled. “Some of us don’t want to have to stare at your perfect hipbones all day!”

“My perfect hipbones?” Steve asked slowly.

Danny snapped his mouth shut. He’d gone too far. Steve wasn’t stupid. He was already giving Danny a way too knowing look. Danny looked away from Steve’s perceptive eyes but unfortunately that meant looking at his hands again--his hands that were still on the steering wheel.

Danny groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was not happening.

“Danny,” Steve asked quietly, “do you have a thing for—“

“No,” Danny interrupted.

Steve gestured at Danny’s obvious erection. “That seems to say otherwise.”

“Okay fine!” Danny shouted. “I have a thing for you. I was so hard yesterday that I couldn’t even make it home and had to jerk off in the car. Are you happy now?”

Danny turned to stare out the window not wanting to look at Steve.

“You jacked off in the car?” Steve asked in a rough voice.

Danny turned around to tell Steve to fuck off and take him home but stopped when he saw the look on his face. Steve was staring at him intently, almost hungrily.

“Yeah,” he responded.

“In this seat?” Steve murmured.

Danny nodded. “I came all over the wheel.”

“All over the wheel?” Steve repeated, his voice husky.

Danny nodded and swallowed hard when he saw that Steve’s hands were caressing the wheel almost reverently.

Steve shook his head and turned all the way around to face Danny. “You can do it again. No reason to be uncomfortable.”

Danny’s eyes shot open. “Here? Now?”

“I don’t mind,” Steve said.

Danny watched as Steve pressed his hand against his own rather obvious erection. Wasn’t that interesting? And hot as hell.

“This is really fucked up. Do you know that?” Danny muttered but he didn’t waste any time unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.

He gripped his dick firmly and began to stroke. Steve was intently watching every move of his hand and when Danny pressed the tip of his thumb into the slit he heard Steve’s breath hitch.

Danny paused and looked pointedly at Steve’s lap. “You too. No reason for you to be uncomfortable either.”

Steve nodded and quickly undid his own pants. He pulled out his dick which unlike Danny’s was uncut. Danny leaned forward to watch with interest as Steve began to move his hand, pulling the foreskin down with every down stroke.

Danny began to stroke faster and Steve increased his own strokes to match.

“You know,” Steve gasped out a moment later. “We could help each other out.”

Danny moaned and his hips thrust forward on their accord at the thought of Steve touching him. “Yes.”

Steve scooted forward as close as he could get to Danny and let go of his own cock. He reached forward slowly and placed his hand above Danny’s, moving with him. Danny groaned at the foreign touch and removed his own hand. Steve tightened his grip and began to jerk him roughly.

Danny’s head fell back against the seat and his hips began to thrust forward to meet Steve’s hand. After only a few strokes he felt his balls tighten up and he jerked forward, his come spurting. Steve worked him through his orgasm and then let go.

After a moment, he opened his eyes to see Steve caressing his own dick, and without even thinking he leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth. He slowly circled the tip with his tongue, tasting the salty pre-come.

“Danny,” Steve moaned.

Danny grasped the base of Steve’s cock in his hand and took more into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and moved his head slowly up and down until he felt Steve tug urgently on his hair. He pulled back and finished Steve with his hand.

“That was…” Steve said.

“Yeah,” Danny agreed.


End file.
